Hyrule Warriors of the Nations
by Reclusive Dork
Summary: It is done. Ganon is defeated... but yet, with his dying breath, he makes a wish on the triforce that spells ultimate doom for hyrule. Unable to save their beloved land, the Warriors are forced from Hyrule, into a new world. A world where they can start anew. A world that will dearly need their help.


**I do not own Legend of** **Z** **elda, Hyrule** **W** **arriors, or Naruto. It is advisable to play Hyrule Warriors and read Naruto before reading this.**

 **There was never a Proxi.**

 **Hyrule Warrior** **s** **of** **the Nations**

 **Chapter 1- The Crossing**

In the remains of Hyrule Field, Ganon propped himself on his elbow as the Master Sword began to finally destroy his soul. He let out a rasping chuckle. The gathered warriors looked away from their celebrations towards him.

 **"You may have won the battle, Hyrule warriors, you may have won the war! But you forget... I STILL HAVE THE TRIFORCE!"  
**

Lana gasped in terror. "NO! He's going to-!"

 **"DIN! NAYRU! FARORE! HEAR MY CALL AND GRANT MY WISH! IF I CANNOT CONTROL THE LAND BLESSED BY THE GODS, I WISH FOR THERE TO BE** _ **NO LAND**_ **BLESSED BY THE GODS! GODS OF THE TRIFORCE, DESTROY HYRULE FOR ME!"**

Lana whimpered as the three golden triangles rose up into the air, and rays of destruction blasted forth from the trinity.

Link pulled the Master Sword from Ganon's now limp corpse, and stared up at the triangles.

"One more wish!" Zelda shouted. "SOMEONE GET UP THERE AND SAVE HYRULE!"

"No." came a soft, yet firm voice.

Everyone turned to Link, surprised.

Zelda growled. "WHAT! Hyrule is going to be destroyed if we don't act!"

Link shook his head. "You can't reverse a wish on the triforce, not even with another wish, at least not until the first wish is finished. In order to save hyrule..."

Link looked up and the triforce floated down to him. He placed his hand on it, calming the air around it, but not stopping the destruction of Hyrule. "Save us all. Take the Inhabitants of Hyrule to a New Land, where we can live as True Hyrule Warriors!"

A bright Light enveloped the field, and when it faded... The Hyrulean army was gone.

Δ－Δ－Δ

The light subsided to reveal the army standing in a ruined city with buildings of a much different make than hyrulean.

Zelda looked around. "Where... Are we?"

Link looked at the Triforce above his hand."An Island called Uzu in a separate world from ours. I suggest-"

"Wait." Impa interrupted. "The triforce took us to another WORLD?"

Link sighed. "Yes. As I was saying, I suggest we build a new kingdom here, we could call it Hyrule again-"

"No." Zelda said bitterly. "Hyrule was destroyed. We-we need a new name. Any suggestions?"

A red haired girl with a large bell in her hand stepped forward. "How about Koholint? It's the name of an island of dreams that my grandmother told me about."

Zelda nodded. "Very good, we'll use that... And you are?" 

The girl smiled. "I'm Marin, You're highness. Link's cousin."

Zelda looked at Link. "You never told me about your family. Do you have more?" 

Link nodded and pointed at a man with a red pompadour wielding black metal gauntlets with a ball-and-chains attached. "That's Marin's twin brother Groose-watch out, he's a fan-boy."

Groose shook his fist at Link. "You Jerk! I am NOT! Zelda's just hot, Okay! ...b'sides, Lana's hotter."

Marin giggled. "I think The princess just lost her fan-boy to the sorceress."

Impa scowled, and turned to Lana, who was holding in a laugh. "I'm sorry. I know we just lost Hyrule... But he's just so funny!"

"I hope you ain't forgetting about me, bro!" a chipper voice came from behind Link.

Link turned around to see a blonde girl wearing similar clothes to him, her signature crossbows strapped to her Boots.

"Linkle? I didn't know you were fighting in the war. We could have used your help a few times." Link pointedly ignored the snickering at her name.

Linkle started shuffling her feet in embarrassment. "Well... I kinda got lost... A lot."

Zelda looked at the two in curiosity. "And who is this?"

Link smiled. "This is my twin sister, Linkle- My parents weren't that creative with names, Okay?!

Δ－Δ－Δ

Three years later

The construction of the new, smaller castle over the ruins of Uzu was now finished, and faster than ever with the discovery of the ability to use ones inner energy to perform supernatural feats. This was introduced by a wandering _ninja_ of all things, and yet, Lana was the first to perform a feat of great magnitude, creating a shrine for the Triforce, Into which Link placed said Triforce.

The shrine was called the Shrine of Hope.

Now, everyone has a stable home, and there is a small Castle in the center of the island.

Koholint has also started trading with the land of Fire- Konoha. Armed with rupees, a valuable trade item in this world, they became very rich quickly.

Now, Link is investigating the island of Wave, and the rumor of a corrupt shipping magnate draining it dry...

Δ－Δ－Δ

Link looked around at the people in the street. Children, dressed in rags, women, lying against the walls, and... A couple of Thugs, surrounding on of them. Link changed his direction

"Come on, babe. We'll show you a real nice time... Just come with us!" Thug 1 smirked.

"No, I- I need to get this food home to my son! And my father is coming home today, just leave me alone!"

Thug 2 sneered and pulled out a switchblade. "Puh-leeze. That drunk is probably dead by now, along with the weakass ninja he hired to protect him. Just come with us and we'll make you feel real good. If not..."

"I somehow doubt you could." Link hissed as he trust his blade into Thug 1's throat.

Thug 2 turned around and looked at Link impaling his partner. "You... You Bastard! We were just picking up chicks! You killed him!"

Link looked at the Thug coldly. "I did. But you were not. Now... Either leave and never show your face in this country again- Or share his fate."

Thug 2 roared and charged at Link with his switchblade. "BAASSTARRRD! DIIE!"

Link calmly swung the Master Sword, and the head of Thug 2 rolled down the dusty street.

As the body fell to the floor, Link sheathed his sword and approached the woman. "Come, let's get you to your home. We mustn't keep your father and his guard waiting."

The woman nodded. "Thank you... What is your name? I am Tsunami, The bridge builder's daughter. May I know the name of my savior?"

Link nodded. "I am Link, Knight Commander of Koholint. Where is your home?"

Tsunami looked at him quizzically as she pointed towards a house in the distance, and started walking. "Knight commander? What is a knight?"

Link smiled as he followed her. "Think of a samurai that is bound not to a single lord, but to the land and country he lives in. He does serve a lord, or lady, but the kingdom always comes first, and in our land we call them Kings and Queens. We currently only have the Queen Zelda, but Many people believe that I am to be the next King."

Tsunami looked back. "I thought Samurai couldn't become nobility?"

"In your culture, maybe, but to us nobility is a badge of honor. And I am I Knight, not a Samurai."

Tsunami nodded and stopped at the door. Be careful with My son Inari... He's... Sensitive." 

It turned out, Tsunami's son didn't turn up until after her father got home.

Δ－Δ－Δ

"Father! You're Home!" Tsunami cried as she hugged an old man who stepped in the door. "Are you okay?"

The old man nodded. "I'm fine, Tsunami. I was escorted by this bunch of SUPER ninja!"

Link, who was sitting on the couch, wasn't as surprised to see three children lugging a silver-haired adult-most likely their teacher, fought a hard fight.

"Grandpa, they're going to die. Gato's too strong." came the voice of a young boy.

Link looked to see Inari, Tsunami's son.

Link smiled. "And what makes you think that a mere businessman is any stronger than trained warriors?"

That brought the group's attention to Link.

Tazuna pointed at Link. "Who are you!" 

"I am Link, Knight commander of Koholint."

Tsunami nodded. "He saved me from a couple of thugs down the road. Chopped em' up like lettuce."

Δ－Δ－Δ

After the ninja teacher had awoken and delivered some shocking news- the ninja they had fought, Zabuza, was alive!- Link explained to the Konoha ninjas where he was from, and they introduced themselves as Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake.

Link also called for reinforcements from Koholint.

Very specific reinforcements.

As the Genin team went out training, Link stood outside Tazuna's cottage, running through the drills of his Chakra elements: Fire, Wind, and what many would call a Bloodline limit in Light, waiting for the reinforcements to arrive

"Ya'know, Jerkass, this is really typical of you. Go to investigate a rumor, and get roped into a ninja fight."

Link looked over at Groose with a baleful stare. "Groose... Just shut up."

 **Δ** **－** **Δ** **－** **Δ**

 **Heh, Ganon sure is a sore loser, Ain't he?**

 **...I know, Groose isn't playable in Hyrule warriors, but he's my favorite Zelda Character.**

 **I had to put him in.**

 **I will explain Linkle's backstory in a later chapter.**


End file.
